Light Answers
by brina968
Summary: As soon as he woke up as an angel, he started to protect three people that are being attacked by a demon. All he remembers of his past life is flashes of his death by the demon. Will he save them or will he die trying? Part Two of Darkness & Light.


Me: *light cry* This is the second part of my Darkness & Light. Hope you all like it.

Matthew: Brina doesn't own Hetalia.

Alfred: Don't read this if you don't like gore, yaoi, or character death.

Me: Someone France loves will pop up in this story; the hint is that it was a human girl.

Light Answers

-Matthew's POV-

I have no memory of what my past life was before I became an angel, except for my name and my pet bear, Kuma. My teacher was an angel girl with short blond hair and she was an expert on the swords.

"Matthew, you have done well in your training and now it is time for your first mission," she said as she handed me a long sword.

"Three people are going to be at a funeral in two days. You will have to protect them from a demon that is planning on attacking them," she kissed my forehead, "be careful."

"Don't worry, Joan, I will." (AN: BAM! The girl is Angel! Joan of Arc.)

Kuma came out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

"Ready, belly's full," he said as he flew to me. (AN: yes, I made Kuma have angel wings)

The three of us, kuma had me carry him, walked to the edge of heaven's gate. I hugged Joan before jumping off the edge.

I wrapped my wings around kuma as we were falling down. I saw a clearing and tilted towards it. At the last moment, I opened my wings and we softly touched the ground. Kuma jumped out of my arms and started to smell the ground.

"I smell demon nearby," he stopped, "I can smell your blood on it."

I was surprised about that. If I barely came to earth, how is my blood on it? As I was watching Kuma on the ground, I saw a shadow pass above us.

"Demon! Here!" Kuma growled at me.

I jumped out of the way right when it dived for me. I pulled out my sword as I rolled away.

"I see the angels sent me a nice piece of ass," it said behind me.

I turned around and saw that it was blue-black haired demon that had a scar on his forehead. It grabbed my neck and climbed on top of me. I saw a quick flash of someone fighting him and then they stabbed a piece of glass in his head.

"Matt!" Kuma said which snapped me out of the flashback.

Kuma tackled the demon off me, and I put my sword to its neck.

"Prepare to die, demon," I said I was about to stab him in his chest.

"Matt? I remember that taste," which caused me to stop the blade; "I wonder how you will taste now that you're an angel?" it tossed off kuma and tried to tackle me.

Kuma hit the tree as I moved away.

"Do you remember me? I'm your death, Alex Jones," he said as he grabbed my wing.

He pulled me down so my chest was touching the ground. I saw my blade near my right hand, I reached for it as he pulled down my pants and thrusted in. I screamed in pain as my hand grabbed the sword, and he dug his claws into my back. I turned and punched him off, and then he dug his fangs into my chest as I stabbed him in the side.

"Fuck, I am going to have to come back in two days to kill some people," he said before disappearing.

Kuma walked over to me as I collapsed on the ground.

"He strong and you pull up pants," kuma said as he helped me up.

"I wish that Joan would have given the warning that the demon killed me in my past life," I said as I pulled up my pants.

He flew up to my chest level and I leaned on him as we looked for a safe spot to rest.

-Two days later-

I was sitting behind some tombs, keeping an eye out, and was watching the group of people crying. I saw a flash of playing catch with one person, hockey with the tall one, making pancakes with the white haired one, planting flowers with the girl, cooking with the longhaired guy, and using fire-crackers on the big browed one with three other people. I realized that the funeral was of my past human life.

"Demon coming," Kuma said then I pulled out my sword.

I flew up right when it stabbed the spot I was just standing in. He knocked kuma away as he tried to bite him.

"Quit moving around so I can stab you," Alex said as he followed me up.

I kept on going higher until I knew I was far enough away from the humans to keep them safe. I turned around and stabbed him in the arm. He shot blue fire that hit me in the wings. My feathers started to fall away as it burned me. I started to slowly fall as my feathers were falling out, then he hit me in the back and made me fall faster. I hit the ground hard and he landed on me.

"Your torture is too slow for me," he said before he added more fire to my wings.

I screamed in pain as he started to walk towards the group.

*Alfred's POV*

I was watching them try to remove France from the gravestone when I heard the clatter behind us. I turned around as I saw two shapes in the sky; it looked like a bat and a dove were trying to bite each other. Little white feathers started to fall as they burned away.

"Don't touch them!" Arthur yelled out as I reached out to grab one, "It's demon fire! It can kill us with a small burn.

There was a loud crash near us and we all turned around as the demon came down.

"Your torture is too slow for me," it said as it shot fire down to the ground.

As soon as I heard the scream, I knew it was Matthew. France moved in front of us and pulled out a cross as it started to walk towards us.

"Protéger nous de le mal aussi vœu à nuire nous. Avoir notre bouclier et pension nous sans risque.(Protect us from the evil that wishes to harm us. Be our shield and keep us safe. (Microsoft word translation))" France said as the cross grew bigger, "everyone get behind me!"

A shield came up around us as it reached us. I saw that it was Alex, so England had to hold me down because I wanted to fight him.

"I wonder how long you can last while the little angel slowly dies," Alex said as he was circling around us, "oh the irony is going to kill me, he is going to die at his own funeral."

He walked over to where he fell down and pulled up an angel with burning wings. When I saw the curl and eyes, I knew it was-

"Matvey!" Russia yelled out.

The shield started to flicker when Francis dropped the cross. Alex dropped Matthew down and went towards us again. Right before he could grab Francis, a sword came out of his chest.

"What?" was all he said before he turned to dust.

I ran over as Matthew fell down, I made sure to stay away from the wings.

"Mattie, please stay with me. I don't want to lose you again," I begged as his eyes started to close.

"You don't have to lose him," a female voice said in front of me.

"Joan?!" Francis said as I looked up.

A shorthaired blonde female angel was wearing full armor walked to where I was and pulled out her sword.

"We have to cut off the wings before the fire spreads," I looked at her shocked, "and when an angel loses their wings, they become human again."

She did one swing and it took both of them off.

"Joan? Is that really you?" Francis asked as he walked to us.

She smiled as she looked at him.

"Yes, it's really me. After I died, the higher power let me become an angel," she picked up the cross on the ground, "I see that you still have the cross I gave you all those centuries ago."

France hugged her as she put the cross back around his neck. She turned to me after they separated.

"He will be tired for the next few days because his body is slowly going back to human," she said then got tackled by a winged bear.

I had to blink a few times to figure out that was Kuma.

"Take away these things; I'm a bear not a bird!"

I could feel Matthew's light snoring as she quickly cut off Kuma's wings.

"At least he finally got rid of the last demon nation double," she said before kissing Matthew, Kuma, and Francis's heads, "remember that I will always protect you," she told Francis before disappearing.

I picked Matthew up and turned towards everyone.

"Now that was a strange day," I started to walk away as everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

Canada: you made it have a happy ending.

Me: Yes. Did any realize the accidentally Ozzy Osborne joke? I had to reread it to catch it. *Hugs Canada* My other choice was to kill both of them at the same time but I like sad stories with happy endings.

Does anyone see the joke with the two names, Darkness calls and Light answers?

THE END!


End file.
